Shots and Flashes
by Sirka H. J. Smith
Summary: Random peeks into the lives of the characters and couples of Pitch Perfect. All were inspired by fic prompts on my in-character ask blog, askpitchperfect on Tumblr. T for minor wink-wink-nudge-nudge sexual content.
1. BecaJesse- wine

**prompt: Beca/Jesse- wine, requested by anonymous**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Shit.**

* * *

"I'm going to the liquor store. Come with?"

"Can't. Studying."

"Fine. I'm gonna get a bottle of something."

"Okay."

"…well?"

"Well what?"

"What should I get?"

"How should I know?"

"What do you feel like? Red? White?"

"Pink."

"That isn't even a thing and you know it. Be serious, come on. What do you want? Cabernet? Or something more like a Zinfandel?"

"Gesundheit."

"A Merlot? A love wine?"

"Okay, pink wine aside, 'love wine' is definitely not a thing either."

"Chardonnay? Riesling? Pinot Noir?"

"A case of beer is fine, thanks."

"Beca."

"Mmm."

"_Be_ca."

"Yes."

"_Beca_."

"_What_?"

"Show a little class, Beca."

"Say my name one more time, I just dare you."

"This is _wine_. Think hard. Choose wisely."

"Jesse. I. Am. Studying. And I don't give a shit. Just get the booze. Get something random, I don't care. "

"You mean surprise you?"

"What?"

"Surprise you? You want me to surprise you?"

"I — sure, yes. Surprise me."

"I will!"

"Great. Get out of here, dork."

"You'll be surprised. I promise."

"You have all my faith."

* * *

"I'm back."

"Be still my beating heart. What'd you get?"

"Beer."

"Beer?"

"Beer."

"Oh."

"Problem?"

"No, not me. You?"

"I — left my wallet here. Luckily I had a ten in my pocket so I could at least get _something_."

"Aww… don't worry about it."

"I'm not worrying. I'm just pissed off."

"I can fix that. Come over here. And bring the booze with you."


	2. UniAubrey- comics

**prompt: Uni/Aubrey- comics, requested by anonymous**

**Disclaimer: Def not my characters, def not my movie, def not my idea.**

* * *

"Uni, honestly. Who really needs this many comic books?"

"You think I want this many comic books? Comic bookery becomes you. It is not a conscious choice."

"Yeah, you're right, it's not. It's an addiction. No, I take that back, it's an abusive relationship. 'I'm sorry, baby, this comic book is gonna love me. I'm so sorry, it was my fault, please take me back —'"

"Okay, you've made your point, thank you."

"Oh, wow, look at this girl, she's so hot. Oh, her too! Wow, she's really hot. Why are all these women so hot? I'm feeling kind of sexually threatened right now."

"Are you joking? You look exactly like them. Seriously — hotter, even."

"Really?"

"For real. Like — Dixie Chick serious."

"That's pretty serious."

"You bet it is."

"I love you. Come here right now."


	3. LillyDonald- questions

**prompt: Lilly/Donald- 15 sentences- questions, requested by anonymous**

**Disclaimer: Totes not my characters, yo.**

* * *

"So. I don't really know a ton about you."

"Neither do I."

"Ever had a boyfriend before?"

"No. Boys thought I was weird."

"Just boys?"

"And girls. And teachers. And my therapist."

Laughing. "You have a therapist?"

"Had. She thought I was weird."

"Right, so you said."


	4. BecaJesse- arms

**prompt: Beca/Jesse- arms, 5-6 sentences**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

* * *

Not that she could explain it to her dad this way, but it was entirely Jesse's fault she was failing Music Appreciation. It was a Monday morning class, eight a.m. sharp. All too many a time she'd wake up to find herself trapped in his embrace, and one thing Beca had learned over the years is that boys have superhuman strength when they want you to stay in bed. Jesse was no different, that twerp.


	5. BecaJesse- innocent

**prompt: Beca/Jesse- innocent, 3 sentences**

**Disclaimer: Need I say it? NOT OWNED BY ME**

* * *

He blinked at her innocently, crossing his arms over her stomach and resting his head there. "Something wrong?"

"_Jesse_. I might be a heavy sleeper, but even _I_ wake up when someone touches my boobs."


	6. LillyDonald- touch

**prompt: Lilly/Donald- touch, three sentences**

**Disclaimer: All together now... not my characters.**

* * *

The things his hands can do are too good for her, she thinks. Sometimes she climbs into his lap and he'll use them to brush aside her hair or tickle her sides or tug on her ear, and she likes that, of course, but then other times they can do so much more, like when he runs them down her torso to her hips and makes her shudder and reach for his mouth with hers. God, she really just doesn't deserve his hands.


	7. UniAubrey- scary

**prompt: Uni/Aubrey- scary, two sentences**

**Disclaimer: Hey ho, well, you know.**

* * *

She snatches the microphone from his hands, switching it off and barely resisting the urge to _beat him with it_. "Uni, I am this close — _this_ _close_ — to attempting bodily harm on your person of you don't _knock_ it off with the pelvic thrusting, I _swear_ to God."


	8. BecaJesse- failure

**prompt: Beca/Jesse- failure, one sentence**

**Disclaimer: Notta mya charactersa.**

* * *

"Can I just inform you that I have never before worked this hard at achieving sex with someone I'm already sleeping with?" he says dryly, and she smirks, continuing to ignore him, keeping her gaze fastened resolutely on stupid attractive Andrew Garfield in his stupid catsuit.


End file.
